(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to container packaging, and more particular to a sealing device for sealing paper-based containers such as cartons, boxes, or envelopes so that these containers may be reused.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For on-line store owners and electronic commerce operators, they usually package their products in a carton, a box, or an envelope (hereinafter, a container), seal the container with duct tape, and then ship the products out through couriers or forwarders. Postal and express delivery operators also follow similar processes.
When a customer receives such a container, he/she has to remove the duct tape, usually by tearing the duct tape off or by cutting off the duct tape with a knife. The container often suffers various degrees of damage and cannot be reused. This would be rather inconvenient when the customer would like to return the product using the same container. This is also not environmentally friendly as the damaged container is thrown away for not being able to be used again.